Fix You
by Hikan
Summary: Nixie has feelings for Takua, but ever since he became a Toa those feelings have been questioned... NixieTakanuva fic. Song is Fix You by Coldplay.


_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Nixie sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. Night had fallen on Mata Nui, and the Ga-Matoran looked out at the water, her glum face a sharp contrast to the merry lights of the village. However, Nixie felt anything but cheerful, due primarily to the one Matoran who had been haunting her dreams, the one whose presence had saddened her so much that the Ga-Matoran actually dreaded sleeping, and tried to invent various excuses for staying up. _"Oh, I'll check the stars one more time, just in case my readings were inaccurate. Oh, I'd better stay up in case a Rahi attacks the village or something." _

But her efforts were fruitless, for both in sleep and in wake, the Matoran haunted her thoughts like a Tarakava cloaked in shadow creeping up on a Ruki fish; always aware of some presence but not knowing exactly what it meant. However, in Nixie's case, she knew exactly what it meant; the identity of the one Matoran who pursued her through both night and day.

The Matoran by the name of Takua, who seemed to have no clue of what the Ga-Matoran felt for him.

Nixie had been planning to reveal her true feelings at the Kolhii tournament, but after the whole Mask of Light thing, Takua had become a Toa, which was to her worse than any nightmare. For she could not recall any one moment where a Toa had been in love with a Matoran. It simply wasn't done!

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you leave something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste__  
Could it be worse?_

Nixie stared out at the ocean, salty tears running down her face like the individual rivers of seawater that forked up from the ocean onto the beach. There was no way that Takua could love her, as he was a Toa now, and went by a different name. And this 'Takanuva' person certainly wasn't the same person she had fallen for. No, this was a different person, and that meant that Nixie's chances of ever having her feelings requited were zero to none. In other words, she was simply wasting her time.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never learn_

_Just what you're worth_

However, despite what her mind constantly told her about Takanuva- _"He's a Toa now! He's changed! You can't be in love with a Toa! Are you insane?"_- Nixie still felt as though she loved him, and that was what frustrated her the most. The Ga-Matoran felt that, due to the fact that Takanuva probably didn't love her, she should date another Matoran, from Le- or Po-Koro, perhaps. But there was that feeling inside her that always pulled Nixie away from such ideas, and kept her in love with Takanuva.

Nixie sighed. It was all so confusing... Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by the sound of light footsteps coming from behind. Turning around, the Ga-Matoran was bewildered to see Takanuva standing there.

"Hey," he said quietly, crouching down to her level. "I saw you weren't in the village, and decided to see if you were alright. You okay?"

Nixie nodded, although she felt she had to tell the golden Toa something. The Ga-Matoran cleared her throat and looked up at the Toa of Light.

"Takua- I mean, Takanuva? There's something I need to tell you."

Takanuva nodded, at which Nixie continued.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream, down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

"You see, Takanuva," Nixie continued, "you and I were slight friends for a long time, but I feel something more, and I..."

Her mind went numb at the prospect of saying those three simple words, and she stared ahead as Takanuva looked at her pleasantly.

"What, Nixie?"

Nixie swallowed and took a deep breath.

"And I... I love you."

_Tears stream, down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

Takanuva raised an eyebrow, at which Nixie burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

"See?" she sobbed. "I _knew _you didn't feel that way about me! I just _knew _it! This has all just been a stupid mistake, Takanuva. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" the Toa of Light asked softly.

Nixie looked up and glanced at Takanuva with a look of surprise. "What?"

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, Nixie," Takanuva said quietly. "You see, I feel the same way too."

"Really?" Nixie asked, confused. "B-but you're a _Toa _now! I thought you'd _changed_!"

Takanuva laughed and got to his feet. "No, no. My outward appearance may be different, but what I feel inside is still the same. Including that I love you." He smiled and helped Nixie to her feet.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

Nixie smiled and looked upwards at Takanuva as the two walked away, and far above the sky was filled with blue and yellow stars...

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you..._


End file.
